Pokemon Adventures: Renegade
by Gengar's Grin
Summary: Something BIG is about to unfold. But saving Kanto requires someone with some serious ass-kicking savvy. And that someone, my friend, is Red. After two years in prison, he's mad as hell and out for revenge. With his Pokemon at his side, Pika on his shoulder, and a nasty case of mutant powers, he'll fight to save Kanto- and the world- from the war between Team Rocket and Team Plasma
1. Chapter 1- On The Run

**Hey everybody. I'm Gengar's Grin, a new fanfic author (can you be a "new" author if you've been on the site for 7 months but not published a story?), and I'm presenting you with my first story: _Pokemon Adventures: Renegade_.**

**I suppose some explanations about the story are in order. Firstly, as the title suggests, this story is based on the manga Pokemon Special/Adventures. Secondly, this story came to me when I was playing my favorite game: Jak 2 (what, his favorite game isn't Pokemon? No, it's not). Basically, I threw the characters of Pokemon Adventures into Jak 2's epic storyline. Only with plot twists and other fun stuff I threw in to make the story more interesting. ****Should be fun right?**

******One warning: if you've ever played Jak 2 before and recognize which characters in the story fit their counterpart's roles in the game, please do not say SPOILER ALERT EVERYBODY! and reveal all the things that happen to the game in reviews or something, for two reason. Firstly, it may ruin the reading experience for somebody else. Secondly, you might not even be right; I am going to change some things.**

******Long story short, no major Jak 2 spoilers.**

******On that note, let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 1: On The Run

_Five years ago, the Kanto region had been a happy and prosperous nation._

_The Indigo Plateau Pokemon League had just been established, although it had no formal champion. The eight Kanto Pokemon Gyms stood proud and tall, charged with a powerful vitality. The Pokemon Centers and Pokemarts were always bustling with customers. Even the schemes of Team Rocket had faded into the background. Although they were still at large, most people had started thinking of them as a natural part of the region, something that would never truly go away, like Pokemon and Pokemon Trainers._

* * *

It was a stormy night in Viridian City. The rain lashed down, the wind howled, lightning flared, and thunder grumbled. With such a stereotypical storm, it was obvious something big would happen tonight.

There was one building that was set slightly apart from the rest of the city. It was a beautiful building, large and grand, once a source of great pride for the city. But now it was a blight for everyday, decent citizens despite its importance and beauty for what it symbolized. A large white sign was posted right in front of the building, its original message had been painted over, but was still barely readable: _Viridian City Pokemon Gym_. The new message said _Southwest Team Rocket HQ_.

On the inside, the large battlefield had been replaced with a lobby and had an elevator on the wall facing the door, a stairwell on the right wall, and a hallway on the left that had rooms where grunts could relax and sleep when they weren't on the job. However, since the Boss was in the building, all the grunts were busy working below under his critical eye.

What was below? Laboratories and grimy holding cells for Pokemon. There weren't many cells or Pokemon, mostly because there hadn't been a single successful experiment, so the Pokemon had to be replaced often. All the grunts were busy doing their jobs for once, and thus were unable to see a small yellow mouse escape its dank and filthy cell and run down the hallway towards the stairs. But the escapee didn't go unnoticed for long.

"Hey, what's tha- huh? Escape! Escape! A specimen's escaping!"

In response to a grunt's shout, alarms began to blare and red lights started to flash. The rodent winced. The alarms hurt his sensitive ears. Doors slammed open as men and women in black uniforms rushed into the hallway looking for the runaway.

"There it goes!" one shouted, pointing at the running yellow rodent. "It's heading for the stairs!" Grunts moved in front of the stairwell door, blocking it off as they reached for the red and white spheres on their belts. Their fingers never touched the balls. The rodent, seeing the motion and knowing he wouldn't stand a chance once the spheres had opened, put on even more speed. He shot through shocked grunts, knocking them over like bowling pins, leaving a white trail that dissipated after a second.

The grunts weren't the only obstacle the mouse had to face. The stairwell was guarded by a far worthier foe than any grunt: a door. But no ordinary door. A door made of super strong steel and able to withstand all but the most powerful blows and extreme temperatures. A truly worthy adversary.

The mouse calculated that at his current speed, he would smash into the door and injure himself, leaving the grunts able to recapture him at their leisure. At best, the collision would kill him, leaving him unable to be experimented on anymore.

But the mouse had no plans to die- not here, not now, and nowhere near these Rocket scumbags. He just had to do something else. As he sprinted along, still sustaining his Quick Attack, he concentrated on another part of his body. At the last possible second, he jumped and slammed his now-iron-hard tail into the fearsome door.

If that had been a normal Iron Tail attack, the door was strong enough that the Iron Tail _might_ have dented it a little. But this mouse, although weakened by malnutrition and brutal treatment, was filled with adrenaline, experimented on to be stronger and faster than most of his species, and was still in the middle of a Quick Attack. He didn't break through the door. The door and its hinges managed to hold, barely.

The door frame, on the other hand, was no match for the power of the mouse's strike. The frame, door, and hinges were shot out of the are where the doorway used to be with so much force, it flew across the hallway and slammed into the other side of the stairwell. The mouse didn't stop and ran up the stairs as fast as his now-Quick Attack-less body could.

The grunts in the hallway the mouse had just escaped from were in chaos, some scrambling desperately after the mouse, others trying to pick themselves off the ground to avoid getting trampled by their compatriots, while others stood in shock, gaping at the hole where the door used to be. "Quick!" one grunt shouted. "If it manages to get away, the Boss will kill us, and we'll lose our great health plan!"

"We don't have a health plan!" another Grunt snarled at him, running after the mouse. The first Grunt just stood there and blinked while his comrades scrambled towards the stairs.

"Everything I've been told is a lie..."

* * *

The mouse was beginning to get tired, but he refused to stop. Stopping would mean getting caught, and getting caught would mean more experiments. Or actually, since they now know their experiments worked, they'd probably detain him and study the effects of the experimentation, then proceed to try to produce the same results in other Pokemon.

Yeah, stopping was _not_ an option.

Luckily for the mouse, he had been prisoner on the second basement floor of the building, meaning he had only two floors to climb before reaching the ground floor. Unluckily for the mouse, the floor between his original floor and his destination was full of grunts who ever now roused by the still-screeching siren (the mouse had a headache from how loud that stupid thing was) and the elevator was a lot faster than taking the stairs. The escapee had almost reached the first basement floor when one grunt, slightly smarter than the rest of his comrades, burst through the stairwell door, a Raticate at his side.

"Stop!" the grunt commanded as the Raticate bared its fangs menacingly. With the grunt taking up most of the space on the stairwell, his Raticate guarding the space between his legs, and more grunt reinforcements about to come through the door and from the floors below, it looked like the mouse was trapped.

But looks can be deceiving. The mouse burst into a much faster speed, running directly at the Raticate. The Mouse Pokemon grinned evily and prepared a Hyper Fang to subdue the escapee. However, just before the two Pokemon crashed into each other, the mouse disappeared, only to reappear running on the wall next the the startled grunt and his Raticate, the disappeared again, this time appearing behind them and continuing his run for the ground floor.

Barely able to shake away his shock at the way the specimen had evaded him with the Agility, the grunt shouted, "It's heading for the ground floor!" before being trampled by his fellow grunts.

* * *

The ground floor's door collapsed, another victim of the mouse's Iron Tail. The mouse raced through the doorway- and had to come to abrupt stop in the middle of the extravagant lobby.

Twelve grunts guarded the ground floor. They all had Pokemon on them- four Rattatas, three Zubat, three Ekans, and two Raticates. The elevator dinged and its doors slid soundlessly open, depositing ten more grunts, accompanied by a Beedrill, two Spearow, a Fearow, two Golbats, a Drowzee, and three Raticates. The mouse spun around to see grunts, around thirty, pour out of the stairwell. There were many flashes of red as they released their Pokemon from their spherical prison. The grunts and their Pokemon formed a half-circle around the escaped mouse, trapping him against the main door.

However, it was what was behind the mouse that was the worst threat. Thick sheets of metal covered the doors and windows, at least three inches thick and made of far stronger material than the doors the mouse had already broken down. These sheets, called Regisheets for their incredible strength and resilience, had been installed just in case a situation like this ever occurred- to stop escapees from escaping outside. This was the first time they had ever been used.

The mouse slowly turned around, facing his opponents. His enemies had circled him, and the only ways out were covered in thick sheets of metal. He was trapped.

* * *

_Hardly anyone thought they were a credible threat._

* * *

**So there's chapter 1. Unfortunately, the story won't start interacting with the game until around chapter 5, maybe 6; I haven't quite pinned that down yet. I had originally been planning on this chapter and the next to be one, but cut it in two.**

**Updates will probably be sporadic, unfortunately; senior year has been the busiest time of my life so far. At least cross country and marching band season is over.**

**Thanks for reading guys. Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2- Boss Battle

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the second chapter of _PAR_. Huh, I never noticed the initials spelled par before. Interesting.**

**Anyway, it would've been out sooner, but we had this storm hit us last Sunday. We didn't lose power, but for whatever reason our Wi-Fi refused to work until yesterday. Everyone was on edge while it was gone.**

**Okay, enough about me. Here's the chapter. With something I forgot about last chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Jak series.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Boss Battle

_Four years ago, the Elite Four had crushed all challengers. The throne of Champion was still vacant; no one had come close to claiming it._

_Until one day a man came, sweeping through the first three of the Four as if they were nothing. Lorelei, Bruno, and Agatha all fell before this man's power. Only his former teacher remained. The two of them shook hands and immediately engaged in battle._

_The battle was loud, powerful, and shook the building; at one point an entire half of the Indigo Plateau building collapsed. The battle continued regardless._

_In the end, the challenger's use of a cunning strategy felled his opponent's final Pokemon. Lance, the Dragon Master, had been defeated. He shook hands with his former disciple in congratulations and ushered him into the Hall of Fame._

* * *

The mouse watched his enemies carefully, ready to explode into action anytime one of them made a hostile move. Peculiarly, none of them had. He tensed in anticipation and wariness as one grunt, the highest-ranking person in the room, stepped forward commandingly. "Specimen 266," he began, his voice stern and cold, "stand down and return to your cell at once." His tone left the mouse with no doubt what awaited him if he did.

Instead, the mouse concentrated on the seemingly-magical power that dwelt deep within him. Yellow tendrils of electricity sparked across the red pouches on his cheeks as he built up his power, a growl rumbling deep within his throat.

The lead grunt's eyes widened as he realized the sheer amount of power the electric rat was about to release. "Get down!" he shouted, diving behind a desk. But it was too late. Only a few other grunts were able to heed his words before the mouse unleashed his attack, wordlessly screaming a primal cry.

It was more than just a Thunder attack; the mouse's body lit up in a harsh yellow light, the attack advancing like a giant shockwave of electrical power. Wherever it touched, people and Pokemon instantly dropped. As the immense wave of power touched the metal covering the escape routes, however, it dissipated harmlessly.

Once the attack had faded away, the lead grunt and the pitifully few others who had managed to find shelter rose, wincing at the yellow sparks that traveled their body. Their cover had not fully protected them from the attack. They stared around the room, looking at the bodies of their collapsed companions and Pokemon, some of which weren't breathing. The mouse was sitting in front of the main door, head tilted quizzically to the side as he assessed the damage the doors had taken- which was almost none.

"Pathetic fools," a dark voice suddenly spoke up from behind. Everyone jumped and turned around.

There was another person standing in the shadows behind them. The darkness made it impossible to distinguish his features, but the way he carried himself- with confidence and power- made it clear it could only be one person.

The lead grunt said, "Boss-"

"Silence." The boss's voice snapped, sharp as a whip. The grunt fell silent immediately as the mouse watched on, a curious look in his eyes.

"Over forty of you failed to capture a single specimen," he hissed, voice as cold as a Gengar's breath. "None of you imbeciles had any ground-type Pokemon on you? Idiots. Your stupidity speaks volumes. It appears, due to your incompetence, that I shall have to step in and take care of this myself."

He casually plucked a ball off his belt. It opened suddenly, freeing the energy trapped inside. The no-longer-solely-energy landed with a heavy _thud_ on the floor and took the shape of a huge purple-armored Pokemon with a huge horn. When it roared, it seemed to shake the entire building.

"You there." His voice snapped the remaining conscious grunts to attention, ignoring the sparks still coursing through their bodies. "Round up the other grunts on all other floors and check on the other specimens. Make sure they haven't escaped either." The grunts nodded frantically and rushed to get away. The Boss returned his attention to the escaped mouse, who was now down on all fours and whose cheeks were sparking. He lazily waved his hand at it.

"Crush it."

The Nidoking roared again and stomped its foot on the ground. A deep crack spread across the marble floor (the boss sighed quietly; that would be expensive to fix) toward the small yellow mouse. Thinking quickly, the smaller Pokemon slammed an Iron Tail into the ground, catapulting him a couple feet into the air, avoiding the deadly earthquake attack.

But suddenly the Drill Pokemon was in front of him, moving with surprising speed for one of its size, weight, and species. It drew back a glowing forearm and struck at its foe. At the last possible second, the mouse was able to twist his body in midair so that the Hammer Arm glanced off him. The force of the attack was still strong enough to knock him into the metal-covered doorway. He didn't dent the metal.

The Nidoking didn't wait for its enemy to get up and charged, its horn glowing with power. It struck at the downed mouse, who was barely able to roll out of the way of the stabbing Megahorn. The armored Pokemon instead hit the door, putting a sizable dent in the metal.

The mouse skidded away from his foe. Only his small speed and reflexes had saved him from becoming a Pikachu shish kebab. As he watched his foe, who was in a daze from hitting unyielding metal instead of soft flesh, he spotted the dent in the door. As he continued to look at it, a wild idea began to form in his mind.

The Drill Pokemon shook its head to clear the daze, then suddenly charged at the escaped mouse with its forearm glowing a sickly purple color. The mouse quickly managed to jump back to avoid poisonous arm. The Poison Jab crashed into the floor, making yet another small warning, the Nidoking spun around and slammed its thick purple tail into its much smaller opponent, sending him crashing through a wall.

The boss sighed quietly again. This was shaping up to be a very expensive fix.

The Poison-type Pokemon decided it was through playing with its opponent. It took a deep breath, drawing all of its power to a single point just outside its mouth. As it charged the orange orb, the mouse managed to crawl out of the hole it had made in the wall and landed on the floor. It desperately tried to make a run around the Nidoking to the door, hoping to get around the much larger Pokemon. But it was no use; the Nidoking kept its the tiny jailbreaker in its sights. The mouse had almost reached the door when the armored Pokemon unleashed its most powerful attack. The huge orange beam shot at the mouse at what seemed to be light speed, leaving it with no time to dodge. The extremely powerful attack struck it, and it screamed in agony-

"What?" the dark boss exclaimed as he reared back in shock, his Nidoing's eyes widening with disbelief. The specimen's Substitute had dissolved as soon as the Hyper Beam had touched its fur, its scream cutting off as soon as it had started.

"NO!" he snarled as the Hyper Beam crashed into the door with enough force to topple a Bastiodon. There was a huge explosion as the ultimate attack hit the door, making people and Pokemon alike shield their eyes. After the blast had subsided, they lowered their arms and looked at the door in astonishment.

The Hyper Beam had torn apart the metal-covered door, making a hole large enough for an Aggron to walk comfortably through. Thunder rumbled and rain started to enter the former Gym as the storm outside continued to rage.

As the immobile Poison-type and its master examined the door, they both missed a small yellow body climbing out of the hole in the wall, landing in the same spot his Substitute had touched the floor. They only noticed him when he started sprinting for the door, leaving a white streak behind him.

"Stop him!" the boss commanded. But as he spoke, he realized his pawn still had to recharge after blasting through the door. He cursed and his hand dropped to his belt again.

But it was too late. The mouse burst into the stormy night of Viridian City, free.

* * *

_The Hall of Fame recorded the championship of Giovanni, former disciple of Lance and Gym Leader of Viridian City._

* * *

**And that's chapter 2. Pikachu (come on, we all know it was Pikachu) manages to escape the building, despite the boss's kind of halfhearted attempt to stop him. **

**Spoiler alert: next chapter actually has Red in it.**

**In case anyone is confused, the italicized portions are all events that have happened in the past from the present day. For example, last chapter the event(s) were taking place 5 years ago from today, the day of Pikachu's escape. This chapter the event(s) are taking place 4 years from today.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Well, okay, it was only one review, but that's way better than nothing. Now, time to answer questions from last chapter's review.**

**Boop Boopinator asks: _Why didn't Pikachu use Thunderbolt or some sort of attack to get rid of some of the enemies?_**

**Well, I hope this chapter sort of answers this question. Using Thunderbolt takes energy. Okay, every attack takes energy. However, Thunderbolt takes more energy than Quick Attack, especially since Pikachu has to draw up the electricity, focus it, then shoot it at an opponent. With the number of grunts after him, it was way less taxing to either escape, using energy for attacks only when needed (like breaking down doors with Iron Tail), or to draw all his opponents into one area where he could shock them at once. Understand my thinking?**

**Thanks for reading guys. Have a nice day.**


End file.
